coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8006 (30th November 2012)
Plot David's disparaging as Gail fusses around Lewis, waiting on him hand and foot. Tina has a bout of morning sickness. Tommy's frustrated that he's still unemployed. Norris is intrigued to hear that Dennis got drunk and started throwing his money around in the Rovers. He enjoys winding up a hung-over Dennis. There's a frisson between Jason and Stella as he arrives for work at the pub. It's Fiz's first day back at work since her accident. The girls welcome her but Kirsty wastes no time picking a fight. Rob and Michelle call Fiz and Kirsty into the office and warn them not to cause any further aggravation. Tina asks Owen to employ Tommy as a labourer now that Jason's left. Owen agrees and Tina's delighted. Over lunch at the bistro, Rita confides in Emily that Dennis is spending money like water since he started using his cash card. She's wary of broaching the subject with Dennis for fear of emasculating him. Emily's sure that the novelty will soon wear off. Tina and Owen tell Tommy about the job. Tina's embarrassed in front of Owen when preoccupied Tommy gives an underwhelmed response. Fiz decides to work through her lunch break to avoid Kirsty. Tommy calls into the factory to discuss his concerns for Tyrone. Fiz is confident the plan will work. Stella tells Jason that she'll have to put his job through the books. Jason admits he has no idea about VAT and paperwork so Stella offers to advise him. Jason's grateful. Audrey and Nick discuss Gail's decision to have Lewis to stay. Rita's humiliated when her debit card is declined at the bistro. Emily comes to the rescue and pays for the meal. The factory girls speculate as to the deeper reason behind Kirsty and Fiz's feud. Tommy's still nervous but Fiz assures him that Tyrone will sort everything. Kirsty walks in and demands to know just what Tyrone's going to sort. Caught, Fiz and Tommy are like rabbits in the headlights. Cast Regular cast *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Ruby Soames - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and yard *Nick's Bistro *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Owen Armstrong Construction - Office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kirsty wastes no time picking a fight when Fiz returns to work; Tina is delighted when Owen agrees to employ Tommy; and Rita confides in Emily that Dennis is frittering away money. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,690,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2012 episodes